Music's Emotion
by Spades
Summary: Spock discovers a new side of Nyota that he never knew of. Nyota enjoys something from her childhood. One shot.


_Normal disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Trek._

_This was an idea that kept running around in my head after reading another book and I had to get it down on paper. Hope you enjoy. It is a one shot._

Alpha shift was coming to an end and Spock was eager to speak with Nyota. An hour into the shift she had received a transmission labeled for her. Ever since reading it she had become nervous and aroused. Spock could feel it through their bond but he couldn't figure out what was causing the physical reactions in the young woman. He was worried about his mate but also curious. There were not a lot of situations that could cause this state in the normally cool headed female.

She continued to check the time display and the turbo lift doors. Spock assumed that she was looking for her shift relief. It was logical after all.

"Mr. Spock, may I speak with you for a few moments," Kirk asked, effectively altering the half-Vulcan's attention.

The Captain wanted to discuss possible approaches concerning their new mission. The first time that he wanted to discuss an upcoming mission would be the first time that Spock wanted to leave the bridge on time. He believed that humans called his irony. While speaking with the Captain, Spock saw the communication relief personnel relieve Nyota. Without hesitating, she practically ran to the turbo lift and the doors lid closed on her bright smile.

It was another thirty-two point four two minutes for the Captain to feel comfortable with the mission. By that point Spock was very close to breaking the Vulcan impassivity and start tapping his foot. Close but not yet. With a slight nod to the Captain he went to the turbo lift and departure the bridge. Selecting the officers' quarter deck, his hands were loosely clasped behind his back as the lift doors slid open with a soft hiss.

Spock assumed that Nyota would have retreated back to her quarters. She might have gone to his but he doubted it; it was 90% illogical. If she was ill then logically she would retire to her own quarters. Of course, the possibility of she being ill was very minimal. He didn't sense her feeling ill or in discomfort. Spock's curiosity was on the rise.

Reaching the Lieutenant's door, the computer announced his presence inside the room and he waited patiently for entrance. It took several minutes but the door eventually opened to reveal a slightly flustered Nyota.

"Yes, Spock?" she asked and motioned for him to enter.

"I endeavor to see if you are physically well," he began as the door hissed shut behind him.

Nyota's forehead furrowed in confusion before she answered him. "I'm fine, Spock."

"Earlier on the bridge you seemed anxious and distracted. I became concerned when you departed the bridge in a rushed state."

"It was nothing, Spock. I was just eager to get off the bridge."

"May I query as to why?" persisted Spock.

Normally he would leave the topic alone but he could sense that his mate was withholding something from him.

"I received a special package from home that I have waited two years for. I was eager to receive it," she replied with a soft sigh.

"I must say that my curiosity to the nature of this 'special package' is sizeable," he replied and she grimaced slightly.

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at the question and the illogical concept of him laughing. Especially at something obviously so dear to his mate.

"You have my most solemn vow, Nyota, that I would never find humor in something so close to you."

She stepped closer to rise up on her toes and softly kissed the half-Vulcan. Spock could feel the soft pressure of her hand on his chest to balance herself as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

She turned from him and knelt beside the couch to pull out a large, rectangular box.

"I was in the process of tuning her when you arrived."

She opened the box to reveal a smaller rectangular box of polished wood. Gently opening the lid, she lifted an object out and held it for Spock to see as he sat on the edge of the couch. The bottom of the object was curved with a thicker piece at the center. Moving up, the width narrowed suddenly before expanding again. The material was polished to a high sheen and two holes were but on either side of the thicker piece which extended past the polished material. The holes were in the shape of flaming swords and Spock could see that the object was actually hollow. The long narrow piece had polished material and small knobs on both sides. At the very tip was a finely carved woman's head with a blindfold covering her eyes. Strings stretched from the top and over a small brace before ending at a few inches from the bottom. There were smaller knobs here. Cocking his head slightly, Spock saw another layer of strings just below the top set.

Finishing his inspection of the object he sat back and looked at Nyota. "I recognize it as an instrument but nothing more."

"It is a very old instrument from the stringed musical family. It is a viola d'amore; Italian for love viol or viola of love. I use to play it when I was much younger. My mother found it while cleaning out the attic back at home and decided to send it to me," she said and Spock's fingers gently traced over the carved face at the head of the viola.

"The woman's eyes are blinded. What is the reason behind this?"

"No one knows for sure but most believe it is to show that love is blind. For me it also helps me remember to feel the music and not focus on the notes. Most viola d'amore instruments have that type of figure heads," she answered and gently rubbed her thumb against the polished wood.

"How do you reach the strings that rest under the first layer of strings? I see no way to comfortable manipulate those," he questioned and motioned towards the underlying row of strings.

"I do not actively play those. The ones on the upper layer are the ones that I play. The underlying strings resonate to what I play on the top strings and provide a resonating note. See?"

Nyota gently plucked a single string and Spock could see the second string immediately start to quiver. He could also hear the underlying note that echoed after the main note to provide a softer echo.

"Would you play something for me?"

Nyota immediately started shaking her head. "I haven't played in years. I can't even say I remember how to play it."

Spock paused for a moment before remembering something that Captain Pike had once told him and he felt it would apply to this instance. "Captain Pike once told me that an activity such as this is like riding a bi-wheeled mode of transportation. You never really lose the memory pathway that enables you to perform a certain task."

Nyota stared at him blankly for a moment as she simplified the statement from Spock speech to what it may have originally been.

"You mean it's like riding a bike; you never really forget. Well, I guess here's to hoping."

Holding the instrument by the neck with one hand, she swept her luscious hair over her right shoulder. Tucking the instrument between her shoulder and chin over a worn spot, she picked up a thin bow and checked that everything was in tune. Spock watched as her delicate fingers would lightly adjust a knob to entice a clear note from the strings. After a minute or to o simple notes and tuning, she dropped her bow arm to let it swing loosely. Spock watched as Nyota took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. Her arm with the bow grasped lightly by her fingertips rose as her eyes closed.

The first notes that came from the viola d'amore were a surprise to Spock. He didn't expect that range of notes to come from the small instrument in Nyota's hands. He watched as her fingers deftly danced over the neck of the instrument. Her body moved with the notes and the resonating echo that offered a new level to appreciate. The song wove an image in Spock's mind of the darkness of night from Nyota's home of Kenya; animals traveling by shadows and rituals long ago forgotten. Spock could see and hear a new side of Nyota that he hadn't known of before. It was fascinating to say the least. The mystic undertones seemed to be sounding a completely different song but one that complimented the song Nyota played.

Nyota's motioned slowed until she stopped playing but the final notes hung in the air for a final few moments before fading completely. Her eyes slowly opened to look at the viola d'amore as she lowered it from her shoulder. Holding it at her side, she looked at Spock's stoic face. She saw no emotion, just…Spock's usual expression.

"I said I was going to be rusty," she said and moved to put the instrument in its case.

Spock saw the disappointed glint in the woman's eye and knew she had deduced wrongly from his expression. She thought he wasn't impressed or moved which was hardly the case. He was mentally shocked that after knowing her for four years, seventy-three days, two hours and nineteen minutes, that he never knew about this glorious side of her.

Standing and moving to her side, he placed one hand atop hers where it rested on the neck of the instrument and wrapped his other arm around her slim waist. Fractionally giving into his more emotional human side, he gently nuzzled her neck and placed kisses at the base of her throat. Nyota's head tilted to the side to give him better access as her free hand gripped his that rested on her hip.

"Your music had enraptured me, Nyota. I am beholden to you," he whispered and applied pressure to her hip to turn her.

Spock poured the passion and arousal he was feeling into the kiss as Nyota buried her hands into his black hair. Without a pause, Spock easily picked the woman up and felt her legs wrap around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them as the now silent viola d'amore rested gleaming in the case. The carved blindfolded woman seeing nothing.


End file.
